


Say My Name

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Harry Potter, Carrying, Developing Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Implied Switching, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Nicknames, POV Draco Malfoy, Pet Names, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Draco could get used to the kind of quiet that comes with having a sleeping Harry Potter in his bed while he sips his morning tea.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 230
Collections: HP Inspired by Imagery Fest - 2020





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Picture of a man waking up in bed, hiding his face](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642799) by @andrew.gsn on instagram. 



> Hey! Here's my fill for the gorgeous [prompt 54](https://www.instagram.com/p/B9wNj4Powpt/)!  
> Thank you to my fabulous B for beta-ing 💕

Hot tea in the morning was a ritual Draco had observed for as long as he could remember. 

There was the mornings at home, when his mother decided he was old enough to join in on the tea serving rather than stick to his milk and biscuits and what a joy that had been for him. Then the hundreds of breakfasts he'd had at Hogwarts where tea was also a staple, but the accompanying quiet he relished with his morning cup was sorely lacking. And then all the cups and teas and tastes he'd tried on his own before deciding that cinnamon and rose where his favorites and those became the new crucial items of his grocery list whenever he got around to going to the store. 

Tea was important, essential even, and it was therefore as natural as how he opened his eyes every morning, to follow suit with dragging himself to the kitchen to make some. Even when there was a strange man in his bed. Even when that strange man was not strange at all, and rather the most familiar, yet foreign sight Draco could have dreamt of waking up to. 

Harry was still sleeping soundly when Draco came back with the steaming cup that would bring him to the state of awareness he was still missing. The man had an arm over the pillow that was half pressed against his face, shielding him from the morning sun and the sheets had ridden down his stomach to settle at his hips, taunting Draco with the memories of his own fingers trailing down the planes of them the night before. 

Draco blew some half-hearted air over his cup, warming his hands on the sides of it. He alternated between staring at Potter and looking out the window, sometimes taking a sip, sometimes biting his lip, replaying the night before in his mind the entire time. 

He thought about how hot the other man was since he'd let go of the good boy attire to wear more grungy, edgy clothes. Draco remembered as clear as if he was doing it now, how good the leather of his jacket had felt, how heavy it had sounded when he'd made it fall on the floor somewhere in his living room. He remembered the passing thought he’d had as he undid the knot on the checkered shirt Potter was wearing around his waist, to use it to bind the man's wrists together so he'd have all the room to do as he pleased. He'd had room anyway - the way Potter had went pliant under him as Draco touched him just right had let him have it. 

Shagging Potter, what a joke to their old selves, Draco thought, snickering into his cup. 

"Why the grin, beautiful?" Potter's sleep-rough voice pulled Draco out of his head. 

He turned a bit on his window sill, letting a leg fall over the side of it to fully take in the sight of the other man in his bed. His teeth sunk in his bottom lip, Draco huffed a laugh of disbelief. 

"Beautiful?" 

"Don't like it? We could do  _ sweetheart _ , if you prefer, I like the sound of it." Potter shrugged, and the way he did it, his eyes squinted as he probably struggled to focus on Draco without his glasses and still half-asleep, stubble dusting his jaw and a stupid smile on his lips, it punched Draco's breath out of his lungs. 

"Pet names aren't my style, Potter." 

"Last names aren't mine, Draco," the man responded, sitting up with his legs still splayed under the sheets and his arms relaxed between them. 

Hearing his name in Potter's voice, without the disdain or the spite of way back then, was an experience in itself. Finding himself more interested in the lips that spoke it, another thing entirely. Draco cleared his throat, shaking his head a little before drinking the last few gulps of his tea while Potter grinned at him. 

"Don't be so smug, it's not very attractive." 

"It's not?" 

Draco would have answered that, certainly, if not for Potter throwing his legs on the side of the bed and getting up, buck naked. The man walked to him, forcing Draco to press the back of his head against the window as he lifted his chin to keep looking into his eyes. 

"Call me Harry, please." 

He didn't do it on purpose, he didn't think so at least, but Draco's leg also slid down and then he was spreading his knees just enough for the other man to slide between them. Hard as he tried to appear detached when he put his cup down on the sill, Draco still gasped when he felt fingers trailing down his naked shoulder where his sweater had spilled down, and he even moaned when those same fingers served to angle his head so he could be kissed. 

"Say my name." 

Draco looked into the green eyes that had once been his nemesis', and found he had no reason nor any desire, save for his own taste for being contradictory, left not to comply. He licked his lip slowly, watching the other man watch him and smirked as he whispered. 

"Do that again, Harry Potter." 

And when Harry kissed him again, and then pulled back an inch to breathe, Draco followed him. 

"Harry," he whispered before nipping at the man's bottom lip, laughing as Harry cupped his face with both hands and smashed their lips together. 

The fact that Draco soon found himself brought to his feet and carried back to his bed shouldn't have come as a surprise, but the fact that he loved and wanted more of it, the fact that he spent a good few hours afterward moaning it down Harry's ear, that did. 

And fuck if he cared. 

Harry was mouthing at Draco's earlobe, a hand closed around both their cocks and the other kneading at his flesh, stuck between the mattress and Draco's arse. He panted hot breaths down Draco's neck and nibbled some more on the hard line of his jaw before he talked again, his voice sending chills down Draco's spine. "How about you let me make you feel good this time, sweetheart?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are hugely appreciated.
> 
> This work is part of the 2020 HP Inspired by Imagery Fest, an on-going anonymous fest. Authors will be revealed once all works are posted.


End file.
